


Accidental Nudity

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Hospital Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oh Moo you sweet sonovabitch, accidental nudity, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Prompt: Accidental Nudity + AsaNoyaRequested by: Mooifyourecows





	Accidental Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin

Asahi Azumane wasn't expecting his bedroom wall to open like someone how just torn a hole in it. 

But here he was.

His previously sleep addled mind was now ringing alarm bells as a shadowed figure made their entrance, a blindingly bright white background distorting their shape. 

"Wh- Who...?"

As the person's left foot crossed the threshold of the portal(?) onto the worn pastel blue carpet of his bedroom he froze up completely.

What the hell?

"Asahi-san! Look!"

"N- Noya?" Asahi consciously tried to calm his heart that was beating wildly in his chest. "What the hell?" 

Nishinoya simply grinned. 

And it was then that Asahi noticed Nishinoya's state of undress. 

"Urm..."

And so did Nishinoya. 

"Dang it!" He cried, running his fingers through his hair and messing up the gelled spikes. "I didn't think teleporting would steal my clothes!"

Possible threat gone, Asahi couldn't contain the small, amused snort as he watched the smaller man flounder.

"Isn't that, like, every movie trope ever?"

"Yeah, but I'm cooler than some guy in a movie." Nishinoya pouted.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes?"

Nishinoya perked up at the offer. 

"That huge jumper. The big one."

"The one you got me for Christmas?"

"Sssh, minor details, Asahi-san."

Asahi couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat and he took off the jumper in question, handing it to Nishinoya while it was still warm.

"Nice, I'm gonna teleport more often." Nishinoya laughed, climbing into bed beside Asahi. 

"Just, not in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Dammit, never?"

"With advanced notice, maybe."

"I'll take that."

 

The next morning Asahi woke up to an empty bed and confirmed his suspicions that it was only a dream. But as he looked at the wall where the rift once was he noticed something unusual.

Was that crack always there?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a few requests for writing and maybe art


End file.
